Vestido Amarillo
by Aika Emi
Summary: Desperté sobresaltado. Era solo un sueño. Nada más... o eso creí. Me miré bien y vi que tenía abrazado el Vestido Amarillo favorito de Akane. Pero eso no podía ser posible.


**Vestido Amarillo**

Las clases por fin terminaron, ya es hora de ir a casa. Tomé mis cosas y le pedí permiso al Señor Tendo para usar el baño, permiso que me fue otorgado sin dudar. Me quite la ropa y me metí a darme una ducha rápida, después de todo, no quiero llegar tarde.

Termino de bañarme y de ponerme ropa limpia, metí la otra en una bolsa, esta vez me toca a mi lavar la ropa.

Me despedí de él y salí de la casa, con dirección a la mía. No quedaba muy lejos, por lo que no tarde mucho en llegar. Al abrir la puerta, mi hijo de 6 años me recibe con un abrazo, se siente bien volver a casa así.

Le preguntó como estaba y si había sido buen niño, a lo que él responde afirmativamente, ¿Cómo no va a serlo?, quedó al cuidado de su madre. Es natural. Él siempre prefiere quedarse con su madre. Sé que estará bien con ella.

_Ya estoy en casa.- Le sonrió a mi esposa, quién siempre me recibe con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que desde el primer momento me enamoro.

Mi hijo me dice que estuvo jugando mucho con su madre y que ella le había enseñado otra técnica nueva. Yo simplemente escuchaba como me relataba su día con total ilusión. Sonreí para mis adentros, eso no podía ser cierto, conozco lo suficiente a mi esposa como para decir que ella no quería enseñarle hasta que al menos no tuviera 7 años, por miedo a que se lastime.

He ayudado a mi pequeño con unos deberes que no entendía, luego se fue a jugar. Hoy me toca hacer la cena, por lo que no podré jugar con él.

Ya una vez cenamos, tomé a mi hijo y lo bañe, claro que yo terminé empapado por la guerra de agua que él quiso iniciar. Estoy completamente seguro de que a su madre no la hubiera mojado. La cosa debe tenerla conmigo el pequeño travieso.

Ambos nos lavamos los dientes y nos preparamos para irnos a dormir. Él intenta demostrarnos que es un niño grande que puede vestirse solo, pero aún sigue poniéndose al revés los pantalones. Ahora entiendo el por qué mi esposa le compró pijamas de cuerpo entero.

Luego de acostarlo, arroparlo y contarle uno de sus cuentos preferidos, él estaba a punto de dormirse.

_Papá.. quiero que Mamá me de un beso de buenas noches.- Soltó de repente, justo cuando yo iba a irme.

Volví a acercarme a su cama y me senté a su lado.

_Dijiste que estuviste todo el día con ella... es mejor que la dejemos descansar un poco.- Le digo mientras acaricio sus azules cabellos.

_Lo sé.. pero no es suficiente..- Dijo él mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- Mamá siempre está durmiendo.

_Está muy cansada, hijo.

_¿Y cuando va a dejar de estarlo?.- Preguntó mirándome fijamente con los ojos azules que me ha heredado.

_No lo sé... pero no dejes de sonreír para ella, si lo haces, ella se pondrá triste, y no queremos eso, ¿Verdad?.

_No.- Negó sonriente. Su sonrisa me recuerda tanto a la de ella. Creo que le heredo más cosas a Akane que a mi.

_Bueno, entonces a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

Él asintió sonriente y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Yo prendí una pequeña lámpara de noche en forma de estrella que su abuelo le regaló. Le da miedo la oscuridad.

Esperé a que él se durmiera para luego salir de la habitación e irme a la mía. Apenas abro la puerta, la primera carita sonriente que veo es la de Akane. Siempre esta sonriendo, eso me alegra. Al menos sé que es feliz conmigo.

Me puse el pijama y me acomodé en mi lado de la cama. Me tomé un tiempo para verla, y ella seguía sonriendo para mi.

_Buenas noches, Akane.- Me despedí de ella con un beso, estaba algo cansado por las clases en el Dojo, sin duda ahora son muchos más los alumnos que vienen.

Apagué la luz y me dispuse a dormir.

No habrán sido más de las 4 de la mañana, cuando siento que mi esposa me habla.

_No puedo dormir.- Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Desperté sobresaltado. Era solo un sueño. Nada más... o eso creí.

Me miré bien y vi que tenía abrazado el Vestido Amarillo favorito de Akane. Pero eso no podía ser posible.

Ella fue sepultada con este vestido.


End file.
